Bass the Net Navi Evil Version
by Reploid the Echidna
Summary: A spin off of Shadow the Hedgehog with the Megaman Exe cast. I hope the evil version of this story. The Hero and Nuetral should be out soon. story complete. please review
1. The Friendly Rival

Bass the Net-Navi

The last one fell before me. Weak, they were all weak and it made me sick. I lifted my left arm into the air and a small ball of energy appeared around it. "Earth Breaker!" I shouted as I slammed it into the ground. An enormous explosion was formed from my fist impacting the ground. Once the dust from my attack cleared I noticed that I was now completely alone. It was obvious that I had deleted those worthless fools. They weren't much of a challenge. To think that fifty Navis fell like flies. It was lower than pathetic, it was sickening. I looked at the data fragments as they evaporated into the air and then flew off.

I looked out into the Undernet as I flew through the blackened skies. Everything felt so little compared to me; well they should've. I am Bass the most powerful Net-Navi in the Undernet. I looked up ahead to see there was a lone piece of rock hovering around in midair. It didn't take time for me to decide to perch upon it. I looked around at the area. It was completely desolate; not a single Navi or Virus in sight. I loved this silence. If I could compare this emptiness it would be to that of my mind. I felt like I was missing something. I didn't know my purpose; I couldn't even remember my past. I closed my eyes and began to enter a state of thought. I ventured deeper and deeper into my mind trying to find the lost memories. I could see all the battles I had been through and my battle against the Alpha program. That was the first time I worked together with… him….

"What is my purpose," I asked myself. "Why was I created."

I looked down at the endless abyss below me. I was betrayed and there was nothing I couldn't do anything about. An evil grin grew across my face and my hands began to glow. I shot high into the air looking down into the abyss below. I was furious and there nothing anyone could do to make me feel better.

"This is for all my pain and suffering," I shouted upon lifting my hand into the air. "Earthbreaker!"

With only a small bit my power I lifted glowing hand into the air and…

Bass shouted at the top of his lungs as he prepared one of his most deadly attack. Once he reached the limit of his attack, his arm suddenly fell dull and lost its glow. Bass looked up at his arm. He could barely see it. he also felt his body getting weaker and weaker until he finally passed out falling into the pit below.

I opened my eyes to see that there was a city a couple of miles away. I had never scene this city before. I felt I was missing something. Then all of the sudden the digital sky above began to darken. The clouds began to assemble into a spiral formation. Then out of the spiral came a bunch strange looking viruses came dropping out of it. one of the viruses came my way it looked like a cross between an octopus with one eyeball. My left hand started glowing under my cape. I could feel a dark aura emitting from it. The strange virues stopped in front of me and released a strange projection of a yet another virus… or was it a Net-Navi. It had three eyes and wore a long, tattered robe. It didn't look like he had any legs but he had long arms. "Bass," he called to me. "The time of promise has come."

I didn't respond. Instead, I scowled at him. Something was strange about this creature. It continued on with its speech. "Bring me the seven programs of the Seven Elements."

"Programs of what?" I asked quietly. The beast didn't respond, the projection faded away and flew off into the city. "Promise time?" I stood on there for a moment to think. I suddenly felt a sting on my chest. I moved my cloak out of the way to see there was a scar there. "This scar, where did it come from. Maybe if I were to find these Elemental Programs I will find the answer to my questions. I kicked off the ground and took off into the air towards the city.

It was like a war was going on. Net-Navis could be seen both running and fighting. I wanted to get into the action but that was not my objective. Then I saw, him… a blue Net-Navi stood out from them all. He was blue with a few spikes sticking out of the back. He weapon was a small buster cannon, similar to mine. Strange I feel as him I've seen him before. I stopped in midair and slowly went into a descent. I landed directly behind the familiar blue Navi. He quickly turned around upon feeling my presence. He had a look of confusion but at the same he looked surprised in a kind of happy way.

"Hey Bass," he started. "Long time no see."

What? How can he possibly know my name? Have we met somewhere before? "Looks like these strange black creatures really mean business. I know the reason you came is fight me but could you hold it long enough to save the city?"

Then turned around and went into the city to destroy the city. I sat and thought for a moment and switched my arm into its buster form. Mine seemed to be much more powerful than his.

Stage: Cyber City

Objective: Destroy 50 Black Arms (hero)

Destroy 47 Official Net Navis

Find Elemental program of Fire

And so began our attack; Megaman started off by firing at a flying creature. The creatures seemed to be very weak. That puny Buster of his destroyed it in one shot. We continued on down a hill. Where we encounter two regular Navis engaged in combat with three of the black creatures. These creatures didn't have the ability to fly but instead they seemed to be a bit stronger since they were bigger. I hovered off the ground and fired upon one of the creatures. Once the first shot hit him it fell over. Megman jumped in with a final blow causing it to disappear. We did the same strategy to the other two.

"Thanks," the two Navis said. One of them gasped with a look fear in his eyes upon seeing me. "It's…. him…"

What was he so afraid of? Had I done something wrong in trying to help them? I took a few steps back and began to continue on. I stopped, feeling a strange power source coming from above. I looked up to see a strange light slowly descending towards me. It was a some kind of program with a symbol of some sort on it. Light, that's what it said. Earth, I could hear it calling out to me. This must've been one of the programs that beast was talking about.

"The Elemental program of earth," I said to myself. "I can feel its power surging through me."

And with that I left Megaman and continued on my own. I flew into the air and stopped on top of a building. There I could see six more black creatures fighting off eight more Official Net-Navis. "You are late Bass," came an evil voice. I looked over my shoulder to find the strange one eyed being from before. "As you can see our army has already the destruction of this city. Let us began by eliminating all the Naiv soldiers."

I nodded and jumped into the battle with my buster out and ready. I fired one of the soldiers. He collapsed instantly, it was almost pathetic. I then blasted two more and flew off into the air. I noticed one of the black creatures was approaching me so I couldn't help but to blast him to. "What're you doing you traitor? Do not attack our soldiers!"

"Feh," I snarled at him. "Well you should try being a more responsible leader. I don't have time for this."

I took off and continued through the city searching for the other Elemental Program. I didn't pay any attention to any of the black creatures unless they attacked me. One came lunging at me with some form of a sword. A reached my hand out and caught it, breaking its blade. I then continued by stabbing it in the chest. The beast vanished leaving some kind of battle chip data. I saw what looked like a picture of a sword on it. I reached out to touch it causing the sword to appear in my hand. "I see," I told myself. "It appears that I can use the fallen creatures' weapons. But what's this?"

I noticed there was a small jewel that a number on it. It was the number five. It must've been the amount of energy it had left. I was only able to use this weapon five times. I heard a loud roar coming from behind. It was yet another one of those black creatures coming at me. I swung the sword I had causing the beast to fall over. While it was still on the ground I stabbed it through the stomach causing it to disappear. I looked at the sword in my hand and tossed it on the ground.

"Hey Bass," came a HIS voice. "How's it going with those black creatures?"

I didn't respond to him. It appeared that really wanted to save the city. Him and I appeared to be the most powerful ones around. I couldn't shake the feeling that I have scene him somewhere else before. We must've since he knew my name. "I have eliminated twelve so far."

"That's it," he asked with shock in his voice. "Well I've destroyed 36. I found out that there were originally 50 of them. So that leaves us with two more. C'mon, let's take those two down together." He extended his hand towards me. I could feel bright aura coming from this Navi. He seemed to be more positive and well doing. Maybe he could actually figure who I am. I grabbed his hand and shook it. Once we released from each other's grip yet another one of the Elemental Programs appeared near by. It had a symbol of water on it. "That's one of seven Elemental Programs," he said. "Let's leave it for now and we'll come back for it later."

I wasn't sure if I should listen to him and get it later or to get it now. Megaman had already ran up ahead which left me with the decision.

"Bass," it was that creature's eye again. "There are more soldiers left in the city. Find them and destroy them."

My decision had been made. I was going to side with the black creatures…for now at least. I flew off into the air. To find the last two soldiers. I felt a strange tingle coming from my arms and my chest. I lifted my cloak to see that both my hands and the scar on my chest were both glowing red. "What's this?"

"When you do good deeds and follow my commands your dark powers inside will grow and you will be able to unleash your fury with the mighty Earth Breaker. Hypocritical acts will only bring out the light to use the worthless power of the Dark Aura. "You now have the power of the Earth Breaker. Quickly unleash its power before its power fades."

I nodded and quickly moved about the city trying to find the last soldiers. I spotted them. T hey doing battle with the remaining black creatures and Megaman was nowhere to be found. I put my hands together and contrated the dark between them. A small ball of red energy appeared. I lifted the ball above my head. "EARTH BREAKER." I shouted as I dropped to the ground and slammed the ball of energy to the ground. This caused a massive explosion.

"Well done Bass," the creature known as Doom's Eye said to me.

The water elemental program slowly fell into my hands and I grabbed. Doom's Eye came floating behind me. "Filthy little Navi's out of my sight."

Well that was the first chapter I hoped you enjoyed.


	2. The Human World

Well here's number two. Let's do the damn thang'.

Chapter 2

(Official Headquarters)

"The black creatures have nearly destroyed half the city sir," the soldier said to his superior.

A lone Net-Navi stood looking out the window/wall he could see all the other Net-Navis working through their computers. Without turning around he said, "And what of the citizens?"

"It's all under control sir," the soldier replied. "They've all been evacuated sir. There is one more thing sir. We've found HIM."

The Net-Navi turned around with a look of surprise. "Bass!"

The soldier nodded. "Yes sir."

"I've finally found you."

Meanwhile...

"Attention all units," came a voice into the Official's communicator. "Attention all units, be on the look out for Bass. I repeat be on the look out for bass. Subject is black wearing a brown tattered cloak.

(Bass' POV)

"Out of my way," I said to the two officials standing before me. "Coming through."

I could almost smell the fear in them. They were shaking even with their weapons pointed. "Stay back or we'll shoot."

"Heh," I said without moving. My hand began to glow purple which caused the two Officials to burst into a purple fire. Doom's eye came slithering through the air behind me. It stopped in mid air and looked at me.

"Very, well done Shadow," it said with its evil voice. "We've found the next Elemental Program. It's west from here now go."

And with that he disappeared. I rolled my eyes upon his leave and took off into the air and headed in the direction of the program.

I was now in a large valley. Not too far away there was a strange light. I felt it calling to my very soul to enter. I smiled an evil smile and charged forward at full speed into the light. Once I ventured in I found myself in…

"The Human World."

Netopia

Mission: Destroy 35 Black Arms (Hero)

Destroy 27 Official Soldiers (Evil)

Find Elemental Program of Fire (Neutral)

I took a few steps forward; the black creatures were here attacking the city. Humans were running around in panic. It made my a little happy to see this. I wanted a hand in this destruction so I lifted my hand in the air preparing to attack. Then all of the sudden...

"Hey Bass!" I looked over my shoulder to see there was yet another Net-Navi. It reminded me of Megaman but he had long white hair that came out in a pony, his helmet had a sunglasses extension. Protoman… the name just popped up in my head. "I thought it was you. Megman told me what happened in the city. Listen, I could really use your help. Could you help me get rid of these black creatures? I've received word that there are 35 of them."

He then took off ahead of me and slashed at two black creatures in the way. I decided to join him and brought my hand into its Buster Form. Protoman jumped up and slashed one of the flying creatures. I soon joined in and obliterated two more of them. "Good," Protoman said. "Now let's keep going."

He ran on ahead of me leaving me behind. This gave me time to think; should I take the program for myself or should I help the citizens of this city. Then it hit me; my memories began to come back.

(Memories)

Bass put his had on his head and began to growl with agony. "He's too dangerous," came a voice. "Dr. Cossack please, you must understand."

"You know he's different from other Net-Navis!" this voice obviously belonged to the one Dr. Cossack.

"I know Bass if you were really out of control you wreak real havoc," came his voice again.

Then came one terrible memory; Bass was sitting down in a feeble position with glowing bands around his wrists and ankles. He was sitting in a digital prison. The prison bars fell apart leaving Bass under the attack of the prison guards. Bass fought off the guards with ease while calling out his creator's name. "Dr. Cossack," he called. "Dr. Cossack, why haven't you come to my aid."

"Say goodbye Bass," came one Navi's voice with a Heat Blade pointed at him. Just as the Navi swiped Bass jumped back to reality.

(Bass' POV)

It was terrible, most horrifying to see that. I was betrayed by the humans, this has to be my purpose. To destroy the humans. That name echoed through my mind; Dr. Cossack. Who was this man? Just as the thought left my mind, Doom's Eye came flying by me. "Come Bass," he started. "We must rid the human world of all its defenses. Destroy those pathetic Net-Navi's that have materialized in the human world as well. In doing so, we will bring this city to its knees."

I didn't look at him; I was struck with determination. I could almost feel the fire burning in my eyes. I lifted my arm and pointed it at a nearby building. Without hesitation I released a mighty blast of energy causing it to collapse behind me. It was now payback time. "You shall humans."

Doom's Eye laughed softly behind me. "Good now go."

I shot off into the city, buster ready. I saw three Officials walking about the city as if they were searching for something. I didn't waste any time in destroying them. They were immediately deleted upon impact of my Buster shots. It felt so good to see them suffer. I wanted to cause more destruction. I noticed a human vehicle next to me. It looked unscathed. Not a sign of damage in sight. It made me sick. I slowly lifted my buster and blasted the human vehicle, launching it into the air. "Excellent Bass."

"Why thank you Black Doom."

"Bass what're you doing," came a voice again. It was Protoman again. I found him standing on top of a building with his sword out. He pointed it at me as if trying to threaten me. "I thought what Megaman said he was true, but I must've heard wrong."

Doom's Eye slithered to my ear. "Eliminate him Bass."

I let out a hidden smirk behind my cloak and quickly blasted the building Protoman to collapse around him. It was pretty obvious that he was deleted.

"Now let us continue," I said as I hovered off.

Through my search in the city I managed to destroy twelve more those pathetic Official Net-Navis and maybe even "accidently" the Black Arms spawned by Black Doom. If they weren't in the way maybe they would've lived longer. Of course Doom's Eye didn't approve of my behavior. I didn't pay much attention to it. I was having too much fun. I noticed a helicopter hovering overhead so I just had blow it out of the sky. I could feel the dark power growing inside me. It felt good.

"I've got him in my sights," rang a voice. I couldn't pin point where it was coming from. The sound of gun fire came form the rear hitting me in the back. It burned, but don't you get use to it. That will be the last time someone will ever hurt me. I leaped backwards by a human vehicle and spotted three Net Officials. I must've been moving really fast since they were still aiming forward. I pointed my buster at the vehicle.

"Die," I softly said. The three turned around just as I fired at the vehicle causing a massive explosion. Doom's Eye seemed to be very pleased upon seeing this. It made me feel better too.

"Three are still a few who remain," he said to me. "Find them and wipe them out."

He was right, if I wasn't mistaken there were nine left. I would wipe them all out with the power of the Earth Breaker. I continued my way through the city, the dark energy inside of me was ready break loose. I was drowning in my ambition. Then I found them; they were all gathered together as if they were they were discussing something. I couldn't hold it back anymore. I had to attack them.

"What are you waiting for Bass," Doom's Eye crept to my side. "Unleash your true power."

I nodded and jumped up; my arms were glowing bright red; the color of blood. Perfect for the human's demise. A ball of energy appeared in my hand. As it grew bigger and bigger I began to taunt the Official's Navi's. "Fools," I shouted. "Don't think you have a chance the mighty Bass!"

"There he is fire!" they shouted and began to shoot at me. Either they had really aim or I was invincible because I didn't feel a thing.

"Earth Breaker!" I shouted and with that I unleashed the full fury of my attack.

(Mission Complete)

The Elemental Program of wind slowly made its way into my hands just as Doom's Eye slithered next to me. "Damn those humans for they've done. I will make them pay with their lives."

Well what do you think of that chapter? Well I would really appreciate it if you sent me some reviews. I don't want to feel useless you know. Well thank you.


	3. What Happened That Day

Well here's chapter three. Enjoy.

Chapter 3

The president sat in his office. He didn't know what to do. He had never faced a threat like this before. He stood up from his chair and looked out the window; he could see the beautiful city of Sharo. "Is this how it will all end?" he asked himself. "I try as hard as I can to protect this city and this is how it all ends.

Then stopped speaking upon hearing the door to his room open. He didn't turn around to see who it was. "Sir we must hurry. Sir Please."

The president looked down. "Is there any hope left, Commander?"

"Sir there still might be a chance," he heard his guest say. Upon hearing he lifted his head, a slight glimmer of hope in his eyes. He turned around to see there was a man wearing a blue uniform that had three medals on the shirt's pocket. Behind him were two officials. The president looked at his office to see a photo. In the photo was a picture of Megaman and Bass. The president then made his way out of the office.

"Maybe there is still hope."

(Bass' POV)

I walked through the cyber world unsure of where I was or where to go next. There was a strange pain going on in my head. I put my hand over my face in agony; I couldn't make the pain stop. It was tutoring me. I fell to my knees and yelped in pain. "Who am I?" I shouted to myself. Then, I felt HIS prescence nearby. Black Doom.

Doom's Eye slowly slithered next to me. I didn't bother to look at him; it's not like it even had a face. "Come now Bass," said in my ear. "Try to remember what happened on that day."

I removed my hand from my head to see that I was standing in someone's computer. It was vast and complex; one could truly get lost in a place like this. I looked behind me to ask Doom's Eye where I was to see that he wasn't there. He was nowhere to be found. Now that he left me alone I had to fend for myself. Then I heard that voice again.

SciLab Flash Back

Evil Mission: Destroy 20 humans

Hero Mission: Rescue 10 Mr. Programs

Neutral:None

"Bass!" it sounded familiar. I looked to see that there was a face in a floating screen. The human had gold hair that came with a matching gold, spiky beard. On his elderly face was a pair of glasses. I knew this man; his name was….

"Dr. Cossack," I said in my mind.

"Oh Bass," my old creator said to me. "I need your help. You see there seems to be an over whelming amount in the Scilab. The help's on its way but I do need your help; could you go and rescue all the fallen Mr. Programs?"

I stood and thought for a minute. I was then costumed by my mind. Pictures of Dr. Cossack flashed by. None of them were too pleasant so far. Then all of the sudden my chest began to burn. I looked beneath my cloak to see that my scar was glowing. It was burning with anger. I then snapped back to reality and looked back to Dr. Cossack, a look of anger in my eye. "No," I said.

"What?"

Find some other pawn to do your dirty work human. I aimed my Buster at the screen and fired, obliterating it. The negative energy inside began to gather. I continued on through the computer and spotted a Mr. Program. It was on the brink of deletion. I smiled at its suffer and destroyed it. A surge ran through my body upon hearing it scream with pain. I liked that surge. Shortly later I spotted a large door before me. I put my hand out which caused the door to open. Waiting for me on the other side was none other that Doom's Eye.

"Remember Bass," he said to me. "What the humans did to you on that treacherous day. The day they betrayed you."

The evil alien continued as I walked through out the area. Soon we ran into a few official Net-Navis. I counted seven. I leaped forward and blasted one of the officials. Before he hit the ground I blasted him again, deleting him. The official left the battle chip data of an M-Cannon. I took no time in grabbing it; my Buster then morphed into large, red cannon. I looked to the other two officials who had there weapons pointed at me.

"There he is," one said. "FIRE, FIRE."

They fired their weapons at me. I quickly avoided the blasts of there Magnums and flew into the air. The officials followed as I shot moved about the room. I liked watching them struggle to destroy me. Doom's Eye must've been annoyed at my fun. "What are you waiting for Bass?" he said. "Quit playing around and destroy them!"

My smile then faded into a frown. He was such a kill joy. How dare he interfere with my fun. I looked at the new weapon to check for its ammo. I only had three shots with this thing. That was all? That really sucks. I came to the ground and began by firing a huge blast from the M-Cannon. The result was a large explosion destroying the one of them. I then fired a second blast at another one of the Officials. I only had one shot left and I didn't have enough energy to use Earth Breaker. It didn't take long for me to notice there was more battle chip data I from the other Officials I destroyed. They were both Magnum battle chip data. I quickly dashed over and switched the M-Cannon with one of the Magnum chip data. I then grabbed the other which caused it to double in ammo. I now had 50 shots in my new gun. The remaining soldier began shooting at me, I leaped into the air out of the way of the bullets. And let out a huge barrage of bullets. The assault caused a huge dust cloud to appear. When the dust cleared the Official was nowhere to be found.

"Well done Bass," Doom's Eye said to me. "Now let's continue on."

We continued on until we found two more Officials Net Navis; they looked different from the others I had fought against as they were bigger and seemed stronger. I aimed the Magnum chip and fired it. It took a while but I managed to destroy the first large Navi. The other one came at me with its Cyber Sword ready. The large Navi swung at me which I easily parried. I took a quick glance at the Magnum chip on my arm to see I only had three shots left. "Make the humans suffer," Doom's Eye said. I angled my eyes at my enemy and fired my last three shot. The Magnum disappeared from my hand leaving me with my normal Buster. I fired a blast at the large Navi. The large Navi countered by trying to crush me with its arm. I quickly shout out my arm and caught its arm. It felt completely light. I didn't struggle at all; I then ripped its arm off and used it as a weapon. I swung it around and then threw it into the large Navi chest; it was then deleted. The battle chip left behind was a cyber sword. It only had three shots in it. I don't understand how or why a sword should need ammo. I rolled my eyes and continued on.

"There he is," I heard the Officials scream as they stormed the room. They were the regular small fries and there were only six of them. I was ready for some action. It looked like they all had a sword chip of some kind; I was aching for some hand to hand combat anyway. They all charged at the same time. I stood my ground, one of them stabbed at me and I blocked it with my sword. I quickly pulled back and stabbed him through his stomach. It left behind a Long Sword data and I switched it with my Cyber Sword. It was much more powerful. I could tell because I was stupid enough to give it a swing and wasted the ammo. Two more of the Officials drew closer. They weren't too far so I swung the Long Sword at them, obliterating them. The last of fools came rushing at me with their wide swords ready. I shot past them and looked at there backs. They seemed to be moving slower. I took this in slaying my prey and taking the Wide Sword data.

"Very artistic," Doom's Eye praised. "Half of those fools still remain. Find them and eliminate then.

Actually, less than half were left; but I didn't care. I found three more Mr. Programs lying on the brink of deletion. "You see Bass. Those pathetic humans caused these poor programs to suffer. Be a good citizen and end their misery." So I decided to help them out by deleting them. I could feel that it was almost time to unleash the power of my Earth Breaker. "I can feel the power growing with in you," Doom's Eye crept next to me. "You can help speed up the process by destroying the area around you." I nodded and pointed my Buster at a random item and destroyed.

Then it happened; my power had reached its limit. "DEATH TO ALL WHO OPPOSE ME."

I quickly moved about the area, searching for the remaining officials. "Bass!" came that human's voice. I looked over my shoulder to see it was Dr. Cossack again. "What're you doing? Truly you haven't been altered have you?"

"Why no Doctor," I maniacly said. "This is who I truly am."

I prepared to unleash my attack just as the remaining Officials surrounded me. "Bass, you are under arrest for breaking out of your imprisonment, rewriting of major programs and for the destruction of the Alpha program. Your punishment is deletion."

"Fools," I said. "How dare you false accuse me of such acts. EARTH BREAKER!"

I unleashed my attack. "Well done, Bass."

Mission Complete

I walked across and then brought out one of my arms. It was glowing purple with energy. Doom's Eye slithered behind and let his tentacles hang low. "So this is where I came from. I will make the humans suffer for their false accusations."

End of Chapter


	4. What Happened That Day part 2

I forget to mention that this story has a lot of references to the manga so if there's something you don't understand just ask me. I'd be more than happy to explain.

Chapter 4

I ran through SciLab's mainframe with Doom's Eye following me. He kept blabbering about how the humans were so inferior and how we will one day destroy them. I totally agreed with him but geez, shut the fk up about it already. It was like a broken record or something. Then all of the sudden, a strange feeling ran down my cybernetic spine. I stopped in my tracks knowing that something was on its way. Doom's Eye slithered next to my face. It was looking dead at me but I didn't care to look back. "Bass," he began to say. "Now is the time to really know what happened that day; that treacherous day when the humans betrayed you. The truth behind that scar on your chest."

"Bass," called a voice. On the other side of the area stood a normal Navi. It had was red and had one mechanical eye. Its left arm was a glowing red blade. It was strange how just looking at that blade made my chest burn. "Give it up, your deletion was a joint decision by all of the scientists."

I threw my arm from out of my cloak; it was glowing purple with energy of my hatred. "Oh really?" I softly said. "I don't think so."

Boss Event: Normal Navi w/Heat Blade

The Normal-Navi leaped forward pointing its weapon at me. I held my ground and took a quick look about the area; all the doors were locked and the only thing that looked like help to me were the four mystery data diamonds floating at the four corners of the area. Doom's Eye slithered next to me. "Bass stay out of the Navi's Heat Blade range. The intense energy will cut straight through you."

I replied with a nod leaped into the air dodging the enemy's attack. The Normal Navi watched me as I landed on the other side of the room and slammed one of his feet on the ground causing the panel I standing on to disappear. The moment it happened I had managed to leap out of the way. That was it, no more toying around. If I were to find out the secret of my past I had to take this more seriously.

There was a strange throbbing in my head. I clutched it; it was my memories, they were coming back to me again.

"You know that he's different from other Net-Navis," it was Dr. Cossack's voice. Was he defending me?

Then a memory appeared where I was trapped in a cage. The memory faded away sending back to my battle. I landed next to one of the mystery data's and put my hand over it. there was a Wide Sword data inside. It had six shots in it, seemed like that was enough for this battle. "Use the sword to attack that pathetic excuse of a program."

The Wide Sword appeared in the place of my hand my hand. I crossed blade with the enemy, we looked into each other's eyes. He had no motivation that was plane to see. He was just following orders. I pushed him off and slashed at him but he quickly leaped backwards. What a waste of ammo.

"Panel Out," he shouted and with that the floor beneath disappeared yet again. This time I wasn't so prepared as I fell into it. I managed to used my free hand grab hold of a ledge and pull myself up. I looked down with exhaustion leaning on my knees.

"Get up Shadow," Doom's Eye said slowly hovering around my head. "Get up and fight."

Then I felt myself being kicked in the side. It was that damned human controlled Navi. I fell to the ground. I looked up to the Navi's blade was pointed at me. "Give it up Bass. The order of your deletion still stands. YOU END IS NOW."

My arm began to glow causing my enemy to cease its attack. The Wide Sword was changing, changing into something more powerful. Once the transformation was complete I swung my newly formed weapon destroying it. "Heat Blade," the Navi gasped. "But that's my power…."

Boss Defeated

I walked across and stuck out my arm which was glowing with purple energy. Doom's Eye slithered behind me and let his tentacles hang down. "It's all clear to me now," I said to myself. "This is why I don't trust the humans. I will get my revenge for their betrayal."


	5. The Helpful Doctor

Chapter 3

I ran through what looked like a digital carnival, the next Elemental Program was near by. I could almost smell it. "Where's that damned program!" I shouted to myself. Then I heard something; like someone was flying or something I looked into the air to find there was a Net-Navi that resembled a military official heading my way. His right arm was a large cannon; much stronger than mine.

"Hey," the wheel said to me. "It's Bass."

The green Navi stopped next to me, I looked at him while clutching my head. "Bass," he said.

Then soon enough a large screen came hovering over head. In the screen was the picture of an elderly human that wore a monocle over one of his eyes. "Dr….Wily?"

Stage: Expo Site

Objective: Destroy 25 WWW viuses (Hero)

Destroy 30 Official Net-Navis (Dark)

Find the Exit

"Hey Bass did you see that?" the soldier Net-Navi said. "Dr. Wily made this Expo site to lure tourist and take them for hostage. Why not you and I exterminate the viruses he has set about the area?"

Searchman, that was the green Navi's name. I had no time for this, I removed my hand from my head and continued onward. "Outta my way," I shoved Searchman from my path.

"Let's go," he said. The two of us entered the large carnival; there were digital fares wheels all over the place. A virus appeared before us, it was Mettuar virus. I aimed my buster at it and destroyed it.

"Good job," Searchman said. "Now let's keep going."

I rolled my eyes and we continued on. I destroyed three more viruses not letting Searchman have fun on his own. Searchman stopped behind me so I stopped as well. "What is it?" I asked.

"You seem to have this under control so I'm going to leave this to you," he replied. "I'm going to check around the area to see what else I can find. Have you heard of the Elemental Programs?"

My eyes widened upon hearing that statement, and with that I flew off. I had no time to help a human controlled Net-Navi. I had to find those programs."

"Bass," came a voice from behind. I looked to see it was that human in the screen, Dr. Wily. I couldn't fully remember him; all I knew was his name. "Glad to see you. Surely you'd be willing to help an old friend. It seems that those foolish officials have come for a program of mine. Do me a favor in destroying them for me will you?"

I looked away for a moment to think, surely this human knew the secret to my past. Maybe I should play along and then when the time was right, I would leave with the elemental program. I looked back at Dr. Wily and gave him a nod. "Good," Dr. Wily said. "Now let's proceed.

I slowly flew through the air with the doctor not too far behind me. Below me I could see there was a small squad of Officials beneath me. I looked at Wily for a moment and then brought out my buster. I then went into a sudden decent; a nose dive if you would. I came down hard causing dust to rise from the ground. Once the dust cleared Dr. Wily looked surprised to see that nothing but there weapon data was left. "What's this?" he asked. "Look what you did!"

I noticed that were six of the doctor's viruses fading away. I must've destroyed them too. "Don't ever do that again. My poor viruses."

"Well why don't you watch where you set them human," I quickly retorted. "Maybe helping you was a waste of my time." I shot off into the air leaving him. I saw a few viruses doing battle with a pair of officials. I wanted to have a hand in their destruction but what would Black Doom say? Where was that beast anyway? No time to worry about that now.

"Bass," it was Searchman again. I rolled my eyes and landed next to him. I couldn't get rid of any of them. "So how did it go?'

I pointed my buster at him. Searchman gasped and pointed his cannon back at me.

(Narrator)

The two Navis stared each other down. Searchman was confused; could what Megaman had told him been a mistake? Bass had helped him at the beginning so why would he stop? Bass fired his weapon, Searchman stuttered and shut his eyes. He then reopened them noticing that he wasn't injured at all. He looked behind him to see a virus disappearing. Bass put his Buster away and walked off.

(Bass' POV)

"I have no time for this," I said walking off. I didn't waste time in deleting him.

Moments later I saw a group of Viruses scourting the area. Not too far behind them was a large aquarium. I entered the aquarium to see that it was filled with fish data. A smile grew across my face. Perhaps it was time to rewrite some data. My hand glowed bright red and I inserted it into one of the nearby tank. The digital water began to boil and the fish programs started to act up. After a few seconds the fish programs morphed into a bunch of copies of Doom's Eye. I could hear him now saying. "Well done Bass."

I continued through the aquarium rewriting data. This was "fun" as a human would say. I just could get enough of this mayhem. The dark energy inside me was growing; it was almost time for the Earth Breaker. It didn't matter if I was to use it or not, I could see the exit. My smile faded away as I approached the exit.

Mission Complete

I took a few steps forward and put out my hand which was glowing with energy. "I must find the doctor, maybe he knows the secret to my past."


	6. The Helpful Doctor part 2

Chapter 6

I flew around the area with Searchman following behind me. Then all of the sudden a large, square drop out of the digital sky and with it came Dr. Wily. "Bass," he called to me.

"Dr. Wily," I called to him. "Please, can you tell me the secret of my past."

"Please?" he laughed. "Now that's a new word. And after what you did to my viruses, I don't think so."

"Looks like we'll have to fight it out of you."

The strange square began to move, revealing it wasn't just a stone it was a Net-Navi. It had two floating pillars for arms and the same for its legs. "Go Stoneman!" Dr. Wily yelled and with that the Navi took action. I switched my arm into its Buster and pointed it at the large Navi.

"Very Well doctor."

Boss: Stoneman

Searchman and I ran in two different directions and began two open fire. Stoneman didn't show any sign of recoil. It just kept its eyes on me. It lifted its arms into the air. "Stone Cube!" he shouted and a large stone cube(like he just said) appeared above him. The cube shot towards me. I didn't know how to respond. I was….afraid. Then the cube suddenly fell apart right above me. It was Searchman; he blasted it from all the way from his side of the room. He was the perfect sniper Navi that was for sure.

"I got your back Bass," he called.

I don't understand why he would still help me after I betrayed him during his mission. I didn't respond, but instead I gave a look of gratitude. I ran forward blasting the large Navi as I drew closer. Then I felt something, I leaped into the air to see a small blast headed my way. I looked around to see the room was now filled with Mettuar viruses. "Bass," Searchman called. "Don't worry about these guys. You keep your eyes on Searchman."

Searchman leaped into the air and came down hard causing a large shockwave I was hit by the unexpected attack and fell to the ground. I quickly got up and brought my hands together. Forming a small blast of energy. "Give up Bass," Dr. Wily said as his image flew around. "You're not the destruction machine you once were. You'll never destroy Stoneman."

I didn't respond, I quickly launched the ball of energy ay my opponent. Stoneman didn't show any sign of recoil same as before. Then it hit me; I looked over to Searchman who was hacking his way through the viruses with a battle knife. They kept coming no matter how many he destroyed. If I were to take my focus off Stoneman for a while I could bring forward the power of light, the power of the Dark Aura. It was the perfect plan. I flew over to Searchman's side and destroyed one of the viruses. I looked down at my chest to see it had flickered light blue. This time instead of feeling the burn of dark power, I surge of coldness filled my heart. This was most abnormal but now was not the time. Stoneman leaped into the air again, this time I was ready; I grabbed Searchman by arm and pulled him away. I noticed there was a mystery data floating around in the above. They must've had some kind of battle chip data in there. I let Searchman go and flew towards the data. I put my hand over it causing it reveal an M-Cannon. My arm morphed and I pointed my new weapon SToneman.

"Stoneman," I heard the doctor say. "Look out."

Stoneman looked up to see me aiming at him. I let out a blast which hit the large Navi causing it to fall back in recoil. I noticed Searchman giving me thumbs up. I didn't respond. "Rock Cube," I heard Stoneman yell. I quickly flew out of the way; I didn't want to waste a shot in destroying it.

"Bass," Searchman called. "Behind you."

I quickly spun around to see there was a Mettuar ready to attack me. I didn't waste any time in blasting it with my new acquired weapon. Another Rock Cube was coming down and I had one shot left in the M-Cannon left. Stoneman was in my sights and Searchman was busy protecting himself. It didn't look like the cube was approaching fast. What do I d? I shut my eyes. Everything around me seemed to stand still. I had a real heavy burden on my shoulders and I wasn't sure what to do; the M-Cannon seemed to have a great effect on the enemy and I didn't have the power of the Earth Breaker(especially not after helping Searchman. Then I heard it. "Bass."

It was a unity of voices. Upon hearing that voice I felt that familiar cold feeling I did after helping Searchman in my chest. The scar on my chest had a soft, blue light coming from it. The light then consumed my body blinding me. I opened my eyes to see I was back in the battle field. There was something different though; my body was consumed by that same blue light. It must've been the hero light, my light power. It was now or never. "Grrrrr," I began to channel my energy. "Behold the ultimate power. DARK AURA!"

And with that I was shielded by a sphere of darkness. This was the power of the Dark Aura. Everything seemed to be moving slower, was this also part of the attack? I looked overhead to see the rock cube was in the process of falling apart upon impact with the Dark Aura. I looked over to see Searchman and Stoneman had slowed down as well. This was the time to strike so I shot over to Stoneman still surrounded by the Dark Aura. I stopped right in front of him and aimed the M-Cannon at his face. without thinking I blasted the crap out of him. It didn't seem he noticed it yet so I flew off and opened another one of the mystery data which turned out to be two Magnum chips which gave me 50 shots. From midair I let out a full assault of small bullets. I could feel the Dark Aura fading away. After using full use of the bullets everything returned to normal; the Dark Aura and all the surrounding Vurises were destroyed. Dr. Wily looked at his supposedly most powerful Navi in awe as it was in terrible shape. "No my beautiful Stoneman."

STONEMAN DELETED

I took a few steps forward and put hand out which was glowing with purple energy. Searchman stood behind me with holding his sniper cannon. "It seems that you were of no use to me at all human."


	7. Assault On the President

Here's another chapter. I think it's two more left and then that's it for the evil version. Enjoy.

Chapter 7

"Bass," Black Doom said next to me. "Look at those pathetic human's thinking they can escape me. Go and destroy the human they call president."

Without answer I made my way towards the president's HP.

Stage: Official's Fleet

Mission: Destroy Air Craft Program(Dark)

Destroy 24 Black Arms (Hero)

As soon as I entered I found myself face to face with a small escimo looking Navi. He looked at me and put a smile on. "Bass we've got trouble," he said. "The Black Arms are after the transportation program. We've gotta destroy before they can to the president."

Just as he said that a program shaped like an airplane moved along the ceiling of he area. That was my target. I lunged forward. "Out of the way."

I pushed the little Eskimo know as Iceman out of the way and continued on. Iceman followed me just like the others. I wish they would leave me the hell alone. As we went on two Black Arms came crashing through a portal. I didn't bother with them but Iceman took time in freezing them. I was annoyed with these minions of Black Doom's if another one of them were to attack me I was going to curse(keep a note of that). We continued on and were confronted by two of the Official's flying Navi's. Iceman said that I should leave them alone but did I listen? Hell to the no, I blew them the Fk up. Why should I waste time in listening to little wimp? We entered a hallway where the aircraft program moved over head ahead of me. "I'm going to see what's going on with the other programs you hold the fort until I return."

I rolled my eyes upon seeing him jack out and continued on. Ass-hole. I entered a large room and target was still in sight. I saw a strange looking device before me. "Bass," Doom's eye slithered by me. "The target is getting away. Blast that device up ahead to slow it down."

I nodded and aimed my buster at the device. The target was making its way toward the device preparing to make a turn. I blasted it causing the target to make a left turn. I looked up at the target began to open fire upon it. Doom's Eye laughed upon seeing this, it made me feel good too. "Yes," he said in his evil voice.

The target was still moving and didn't seem to receive any damage. I chased after it and lost sight of it. "Damn," I said to myself.

"Spare no remedy," Doom's Eye said. "There will other checkpoints where you can blast it."

I nodded and continued on. I was soon confronted by three large Officials and three of the Black Arms Titans. The Titans looked at me and I looked back at it, my had a ball of purple energy in it. The creature continued on with its fight. "Stay out of the way of our soldiers."

"I should tell you the same about them," I said with a slight smirk.

I walked through the area right through the battle in progress and approached the door on the other side. It wouldn't open. I eyed Doom's Eye, I know he had something to do with this. "It seems that my soldiers have sealed the door with their very soul."

"Well make them stop," I said with anger.

"Calm down Bass," he sudden jumped to my face. I didn't stutter, not one bit. He didn't scare me. "I can't simply tell them. It takes time. Unfortunately time is one thing we didn't have. I will give you permission just this one time to kill my soldiers and release their souls."

"I thought you'd see it my way," I shot forward and blast one the Titans in mid-combat and took its weapon. It was a glowing, purple sword. I eyed the other two as they attacked me upon seeing their comrade's death. I slashed one of them a causing it to fall over. This was a perfect time to finish him off. I leaped on its back and stabbed it in the neck causing it to melt into a green puddle. The puddle then faded away. The other one screamed in anger; it would be much easier to destroy him with such a distraction. I lifted my sword into the beast's gut causing it to kneel over. This was the moment it was waiting for; I aimed my buster right at its head. The Titan looked up at me. "Goodbye."

It ended quickly ended; I looked over to the Officials who appeared to have smiles on their faces. "Thanks," he said extending his hand. I narrowed my eyes and Doom's Eyes slithered from behind me. "What? A black creatutre?"

Before they could re-draw their weapons I slaughtered them. Hearing their blood shattering screams sent chills through my body as the dark energy filled my chest. "Now GO!" Doom's Eye commanded.

I nodded and continued after taking their Vulcan chip data, it was not the time to waste time. The target was way ahead but it didn't take much time for me to catch up. I saw the same device and blasted it causing it slow the target down. This time their were hovering panels on the sides the room. I hopped onto one of the panels which brought me to the target's level. I pointed the Vulcan before me and opened fire. The target still didn't seem to be taking damage; it had a hard shell. "Keep going Bass," Doom's Eye said. "Don't stop until it leaves your sight."

I continued firing as I was told. This wasn't going to be easier. I looked at the ammo to see I had 50 shots and clouting down and I still haven't pierced the shell. The weapon went out and faded from my hand. My buster didn't do as much damage as my previous weapon but I had to make do. I lifted my buster and began to charge it. I was going to do this in one shot. The buster reached its limit and I fired it causing a massive cloud of dust to appear. The target continued forward through the cloud still unscathed. I raised my middle finger with anger. "Keep going Bass," Doom's Eye said. "You have a long way to go."

That was for sure, I continued on. I was pissed off at this damned mission, why was it so difficult? Black Doom could've sent me some black hedgehog or something. Up ahead was a wall with crack in it. I already knew what to do even though Doom's Eye continued to blab on. I lifted my glowing hands into the air and put them before me. I was going to bash through. Upon making contact with the wall I screamed in anger. I was in a different area; there was a platform on the other side of the area that I could easily reach by flying. The target suddenly came in overhead and I began firing at it. It was still in perfect shape. It was making its way towards the other side so I leaped over to it. there was a gun turret waiting for me. My hand glowed red and I stuck it into the gun turret fusing with it. I lifted the gun up and pointed it at the target and began firing. The gun turret seemed to have an unlimited amount of ammo considered it didn't seem to stop or reload. The target remained unscathed; I looked over to Doom's Eye who was looking at the target. "Patience my loyal servant," he said. "Though it looks invincible the target is still taking damage, and from the looks of it you will soon pierce the outer layer."

"Why didn't you tell me before," I asked as I continued shooting. Doom's Eye didn't answer. Then after a few more seconds the target's shell exploded revealing its damage. I smiled upon seeing this and went on ahead to prepare for later.

"What are you doing Bass?" Doom's Eye flew next to me.

"Relax, I have a plan."

Then all of the sudden a group of Black Arms jumped before me. It didn't take long before they were then swallowed up and frozen by ice. It was Iceman again. I thought I was rid of him. "Hey Bass," he happily greeted. "WOAH!" he took a look at the target as it passed over head. "What happened? Didn't you protect it? If it falls then the airplane will crash, killing the president and many others."

I walked past him. "I…" I stopped to think of a lie. "…was overwhelmed by enemies. There was nothing I could do."

I looked at Iceman to see if he was buying it. The sucker had a big smile on his face and patted me on the side. "It's alright," he said. "The president is still safe."

He continued on ahead of me. I looked at him with disgust and began to dust off the spot where he touched me. I was furious with for that, I looked at the little Navi who was still walking ahead. A small ball of energy appeared in my hand. I launched it at a side wall causing it to cave in. Iceman was taken by surprise and was consumed by the rubble. I smiled and looked to my side without moving my head. "You can come out now."

"Well," Doom's Eye began as if slowly appeared from a wall. "That was unexpected. But it was very well done. I can feel inside of you, the dark power is raging inside you. The Earth Breaker will soon be released. But what's this? I also detect a hint of light inside you. Possibly from when I wasn't around. Don't be a fool and remember what I said; hypocritical acts will get you nowhere."

We continued on with that in search of the target. I found myself in a large room that large pillar in the center. In front of me was a ride armor that had dual cannons on its side. I hopped into the ride armor and infused my hands into it; I was now in full control. The ride armor began to move forward. I moved it around the pillar to find a Titans waiting for me. There was also a sealed door; no doubt from soul imprisonment spell from before. I took no time in destroying it and entered the room revealing an elevator inside of large, empty room. And there, making its way towards me was the target in all its glory. It began to descend after stopping before me. The platform I stood on turned out to be an elevator and it followed it. I opened fire upon the target causing it to explode again. It was still moving, I looked at Doom's Eye as I continued firing. "Don't stop now. Only a little while longer, I can feel it."

I could feel something too; inside my heart. It was the dark power ready to be released, but there was something strange going on; it was being surpressed by something. It must've been the ride armor. I pulled my hands out and leaped into the air. My body was consumed by a red glow. "Death to all who oppose me," I growled. I lifted my hand over my hand and sent the dark power into my hand. It was now or never. "EARTH BREAKER!"

"Well done Bass," Doom's Eye said.

MISSION COMPLETE

I took a few steps forward and put out my glowing hand with Doom's Eye floating behind me. "I am one step closer to destroying the humans and discovering the secret to my past."


	8. Final Confrentation Part 1

Well the story is almost complete. I would like it if you guys would look at my other stories in my profile and tell me what you think of them. Especially the one called REploids and Hedgehogs. That story has been number one for years now. Enjoy.

Chapter 8

Commander helped the injured President from his destroyed vessel. The President was barely alive, he felt like he was going to die. "Sir," Commander began. "Are you alright?"

The president coughed and looked at Commander. "THIs could be the end for us. We barely survived."

"Don't worry sir," Commander put the president inside of a nearby vehicle and walked over to a nearby soldier. The soldier saluted Commader. "What's our situation?"

The soldier began, "The President is safe with us sir. We have all our forces in the local cyberspace patrolling the area. If Bass so much as sneezes we'll no about it."

"I don't think that'll be enough," Commander then reached into his pocket and pulled out a PET. The soldier gasped upon seeing it and dropped his weapon.

"Sir that isn't…."

"It is," Commander said. "Diablos."

(Bass' POV)

Black Doom hovered next to me as we looked down at the Official's Navis patrolling and trying to catch riding dirty. Black Doom put his hand on my shoulder. "Bass," he said. "It is time."

Without looking at him I nodded and leaped into the fray.

Stage: Official's Fortress

Misison: Find the Elemental Program of light (Dark)

Protect the Elemental Program of light (Hero)

I landed on what looked a vehicle crushing it beneath me. The enemy was ready and had their weapons pointed at me. I looked down with a smirk on my face. I chuckled a bit. My hand was glowing and slowly lifted my head. I charged at the group of enemies.

(Nearby Room)

Two Official Navi's stood at the door waiting. They could hear the screams of their comrades through it. It was clear that Bass was here. The first one jumped upon hearing a loud crash. He took a few steps back. "What's going on in there?" he asked.

"I don't know," the second on asked. "But it's too late to back out now. Besides, Megaman is on his way. He's the only one who can even scratch Bass."

The first one then regained his posture and took his position next to his comrade. "You're right," Bass is nothing compared to Megaman."

Just then the screams and crashes behind the door stopped and it slid open. Bass stood with an evil smile on his face.

(Bass' POV)

"What was that?" I asked. "Why don't you repeat that?"

I slowly crept towards the two Officials who were now backing away. They were cowards. My hand twitched which caused my Buster to appear. I pointed it at one of the Navi's. He fell backward; I was amused by this. I blasted him, I looked at the other one who was leaning against a wall. "Go," I said. "I'll find you and when I do, you'd better be ready."

The Navi gasped and took off running. I smiled upon watching him leave. No way I was going to let him live. I pointed my buster at him and fired. The moment my blast made contact the Navi let out a scream. I threw my head back with laughter. This was going to be easy. "Bass," Doom's Eye slithered next to me. "The time has come. You will finally find the truth to your past."

"Yes," I said. "It is, excuse me Black Doom while I let off some steam."

"But of course."

I hovered off the ground and flew forward. I knocked a door down and found in a large room with enemies everywhere. I smiled and shot through them, I could them scream upon instant deletion. I stop for a moment upon noticing an armored vehicle. This would help save me the energy. I tore the door off and sat in the seat. I lifted my hand which was glowing bright purple. I punched my fist into the vehicle. The energy from my hand engulfed the vehicle which soon gave it a new look. It now had an evil Black Arms looking design; I liked it. I activated the vehicle and made it move backwards. It was parked against a wall so I had to get a good view. On the way I felt the vehicle jump up a bit. I looked out the window to see I had deleted an Official Net-Navi.

"Hey Bass," it was that him again. Megaman. "Bass, hold on."

I rolled my eyes and did as I was told. It was the least I could before destroying him. He stopped before me and panted. "Thanks. Listen Bass I've been told that you've acting strange latlely. What happened to you? You seem different from that time we met in Cyber City? There was something different; I could see it in your eyes. Just tell me Bass, what's going on? Do those black creatures have something to do with this?"

I didn't respond, instead Megaman and I went into a long stare off. He didn't understand what I was going through and I he never would. I scowled at Megaman and pushed him away. "Listen Megaman," I shouted. "Your time has come," I will destroy you no matter what it takes."

With that I drove off; it was obvious he was here to protect the final Elemental Program. The Element of light; it was strange that the first one was the element of light. He was the light and I was the darkness. It would soon that he realize that all "things start from darkness and so they shall also end."

I kept pressing on as I ran over Officials both large and small. I could feel the dark energy swelling up in my chest. The power was calling out to me, I could almost hear it. I came the opposite side of the room and made a hard turn to the left; the entrance to the next room was on the other side of the wall. I repeated this process of transportation three more times until I was stopped. It was him again…. Megaman. I scowled at him.

"Bass listen to me," he pleaded. "You've gotta stop what you're doing."

A blasted the ceiling above him causing rubble to fall on him. Hopefully that was the end of him. I felt another familiar presence coming from behind me. Doom's Eye slithered next to me. I wasn't surprised upon his arrival since he had the strangest timing. "Bass," he started. "Can you feel it nearby?"

"Yes."

"Then let us go to it."

I nodded and went on feet, the vehicle was fun while it lasted but I knew that I'd have to abandon it eventually. I entered another room to find some Black Arms in battle with the Official's doing battle. I stood at the doorway for a moment and looked at them fight, and then continued on. Lasers come flying across my face but it didn't stop me; it didn't even scare me. I looked over to an Official who was fading away; the look on his face had such fear in them. I smiled and continued onto the next room. It was calm and had only one Black Arms in It, and it was the titan at that. I scowled upon seeing it and aimed my buster at it. "Do not fret Shadow," Doom's Eye slid before me. "They will not attack you any more. They are more familiar to your scent now. You needn't worry."

I slowly made my way to the other side of the room with hand still in Buster form. The titan looked at me as I walked by. I didn't hesitate to look back. I looked at the beast one final time before putting my hand on the door. I guess Doom was right.

Upon entering another room I noticed a strange puddle of crimson red oil before me. The puddle spread off onto the nearby wall and disappeared onto a higher level. Doom's Eye slithered next to the puddle. "Bass," he said. "We have prepared a path that will take you straight to the Program. All you must do is ride the black ink."

"How I ride it," I asked with disgust in my voice.

"All you must do is absorb it as you usually do and you will pulled into it."

I put my foot on the puddle and reached my hand for the path before on the wall. I could feel my body sinking into the puddle. Soon enough I had become a part of it. I rode it onto the wall and flew up towards the upper level. Upon exiting the path I heard a soft ringing sound. It was coming from behind a wall which had a crack in it. I lifted my hand blasted the weak point revealing the final program. I reached for the program grabbing hold of it.

"Well done Bass."

Mission Complete

I lifted my hand and let the elemental program of darkness fall into my hand. Doom's Eye slithered behind me and let its tentacles hang like dreads.

"I finally found it the last emerald."

Only one chapter left and then it the end for now


	9. Final Confrentation Part 2

Here it is, the final showdown between Bass, Megaman and a new opponent named Diablon. He's the last boss if you choose the evil ending remember? Wonder how things will turn out, well you'll just have to read on. The way Bass fights is similar to how I fought against Sonic and Diablon. I just liked teasing them, it's real fun when Sonic chasese you around the stage. You should try it. Well, enjoy.

Chapter 9

I reached for the final Elemental Program, right before it touched my hand a force field of some kind surrounded it and burned me. I jerked my hand back and looked at Doom's Eye. He wasn't sure of what was going on either. He flew next to the program and then flew next to me. "I don't know what to think of this," he said. "If we don't get the final program…."

"Hold it," I turned around to seee…..

"Megaman," I softly moaned under my cloak. He was accompanied by an enormous Navi. It was red and didn't have any legs. It had what looked like only one eye and two extremely long arms. "And who is this?"

A screen appeared next to the large Navi revealing an elderly human wearing an army suit. I felt as if I had seen him somewhere before. "Hello Bass," he said. "It's about time we put you down. Why don't you say hello to my Net-Navi, Diablon?"

"Bass," Megaman interrupted. "Why are you siding with those black creatures?"

"Siding with them," I laughed. "Please, I'm only siding with whoever is against you."

"Well I don't know what's going on, but I can't let let you go through with this."

A second screen appeared, this time it was a picture of a younger human with a blue head band; obviously Megaman's NEtop. "You ready Megaman?" he called. "Cross Fusion."

The other human repeated those same words. "Cross Fusion!"

And with that, there was a blinding light, once the light cleared I looked at Megaman and Diablon to see they were slightly different. It didn't matter. I felt my hand all of the sudden swell up with energy. "Dark Arm Blade!" I suddenly shouted and with that two blades appeared from hands. I was surprised to see this, Doom's Eye slid next to me.

"It's happened Bass," he said. " You've finally tapped into your true power. Now go and destroy them. Show them the power of the Black Arms."

"Right, alright Megaman prepare yourself."

We both took our fighting poses.

Boss: Megaman and Diablon

"Alright," Megman shouted. "Samurai Blade, battle chip in and download."

A sword appeared in the place of the place of his right arm. I smiled and charge forward. Megaman lunged at me leaving his comrade behind. I heard Diablon say something energy. The moment Megaman and I made impact a huge boom could be heard from miles away (that's what I thought). I swung my two blades around trying to delete my foe. Megaman handled himself pretty well with only one blade, and since I had maneuverability. I kicked Megaman away and charged at Diablon. The large Navi had some kind of force field around its head which seemed to be its weak point. I pressed against it with both swords in hand. I knew that he would have to let up eventually. Then it happened, the field fell. But I didn't break it; Diablon's one eye fired a blast of energy that pushed me into the ceiling. Once the blast faded I took a long fall into the ground. I struggled to my feet and looked at Doom's Eye. "Can't you come down here and help me?"

"There seems to be some kind of barrier that's keeping our army out. But you needn't worry, you are more powerful than both of these fools. I've looked into their minds and I know their battle plan; the blue Navi is just here as a distraction. Your true target is the large one. The large Navi has an anti particle cannon which has a large radius. Be sure to be out of it firing range."

I nodded and looked back to Megaman who was charging at me again. I leaped into the air and slashed him across the chest. Megaman fell to the ground. Upon watching him fall I felt that familiar dark power growing in my chest. I smiled and focused back on Diablon who was moving about the area. His shield was down so I could attack him dead on. I but in mid air in front of him and stuck out my hand. I fired a blast of energy that knocked him over. I smiled upon seeing him fall; Black Doom was right, I guess he was right. I am ready. The large Navi jumped up and fired a second laser blast. I was ready this time so I easily flew out of the way. I slashed at his head again one slash from each arm and kicked off him into the air. I looked at the ground where Megaman once lay to see that he wasn't there. I looked around for him; this wasn't good.

"Looking for me?" I heard a voice from above.

Megaman came crashing down with his sword out. I blocked the attack but was still knocked to the floor next to Diablon. "Energy charge complete," he said. "ANTI PARTICLE CANNON FIRE!" he said and with that I was hit by the power of his most powerful attack. A huge dome of energy emerged from his body. I shouted in pain upon impact. Doom's Eye didn't seem to be affected by the attack. Once the blast cleared I jumped back up and lunged at the large Navi again. He fired another blast from his which I dodged once again. I slashed at it again and jumped away. Megaman was too far away chasing me. I was amused at this so I flew around a bit. Megaman was still chasing me. I then made a sudden stop and put my fist before. That idiot rand face first into my fist; he wasn't quick enough to make stop. He fell to the ground again and I leaped at the large Navi. I landed on top of his force field and stabbed my two blades into it. Sparks were flying out as I pressed harder. The shield finally collapsed and I leaped up. I then shot down and slashed through the eye destroying it. Diablos fell to the ground.

Megaman struggle to his feet, he coughed, "Ugghh, so you're really serious about this. I hope you're ready for this one."

Megaman slashed at the ground causing a sonic wave headed straight at me. I quickly jumped out of the way. "You're doing well Bass," Doom's Eye said. "I can feel their the powers draining."

I smiled and zapped over to Diabln again. The beast swung its arm, "Hold still you devil."

I put out one of my arms holding it back with ease. I pushed it off and slashed at it again. Diablos fell back. I jumped on its body and lifted my two blades into the air. this was going to be the final blow; the attack that was going to help me figure out the secret to my past. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I laughed and stabbed the enormous Navi through its mid section.

Boss Defeated

I let the final elemental program fall into my hand and then I put it before me. Doom's Eye slithered behind me and let his tentalcles hang like dreads. "Sorry Megaman but this is the end for you."

The seven program slowly hovered around me. I looked at them, "Finally, I have all the seven Elemental Programs."

Megaman and Diablos lay before battered and bruised. They fell out of their Cross Fusion forms. Megaman lifted his head slgitly and began to speak. "Bass, what are you going to do with them?"

I looked at the programs again and then at Megaman. "I am Bass," I said. "I was created to bring to the humans. The humans betrayed me and this scar in proof. Now I will get revenge on them. THIS IS WHO I AM."

I then began to laugh manically. Doom's Eye joined in soon after.

THE END? (Oh no we're all doomed)


	10. Apocolyptic Ending

This is what happened after Bass got all the programs. Enjoy!

Bass and Black Doom swarmed the planet earth. And with no one to stop them it was a breeze. Black Doom introduced Bass another one of his servants name Shadow the Hedgehog. The two soon overthrew the Black Doom and claimed the universe as their own; they ruled it for all eternity.


End file.
